


Astronomy Lesson

by DarkTwin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Bottom Sherlock, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, John is good with his fingers, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTwin/pseuds/DarkTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is good with his fingers. Sherlock loves it.<br/>(Just a silly little PWP.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronomy Lesson

"By the way - "

"Mmh?"

"Did you do your homework?"

"Mmh - what?"

"The homework I gave you, when we discussed - "

"God, John, not _now._ "

"Did you do it?"

"I really don't see - "

"Why I want to know?"

"Why you want to know _now._ "

"Oh, easy. This is one of those rare moments when I have your full and undivided attention, and I'd be a fool not to make the best use of it. _Have_ I your attention?"

"Mmh."

"Then what's your hand doing there?"

"I - sorry."

"That's better. Now keep it away, and tell me -"

"God, this isn't happening, is it?"

"Is _this?_ "

"Wha - _uh._ Yes."

"Want more of this to happen?"  
  
"Christ, _yes._ "

"So - "

"I - you can't - oh Christ. Deeper."

"Come on, I still want to hear what you've learned. Don't tell me this is beyond your multi-tasking abilities." 

"It's beyond yours, if you can't - oh, _fuck._ "

"See? No problem. Now let me hear it."

"Not in a - oh. _Oh._ "

"Good, is it?"

"Mmh. More." 

"Entirely up to you." 

"God, _please._ " 

"Oh, that's something I don't hear often."

"Don't make me - _please_ , John!"

"And I believe that's called inflation. Now tell me. I'll even help you."

"Help me to something _else_ , will you?"

"Like _this?_ "

"Yeah - yeah, that's - no, keep them - "

"Back in a moment, if you're good. So, the earth rotates around the - "

"I _hate_ you."

"No, wrong, I'm afraid. Oi, hands off. You know what to do to get them back in."

"The _sun_ , you twat."

"Good. Now let's see - "

"No, deeper - oh. _Yes._ "

"That the sun, is it?

"Mmh..."

"Alright, and the moon _rotates_ \- "

" _Uh._ "

"Yeah, nice, that moon, isn't it?"

"Christ, John - do that ag - _yes!_ "

"See? Worth it, wasn't it? Want the earth again, now?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. _Oh._ More."

"Yeah, come on. Earn it. And the entire universe _revolves_ \- "

_"God."_

"Around?"

"What?"

"Not around you, at any rate, even if you love to think so."

" _Fuck_ you, John Watson."

"No, quite the opposite."

"Get bloody _on_ with -"

"This?"

"Yes - yes, that thing, do that again. Again. Ag - "

"And now, after me: 'I do not sneer at - ' No, hands off, I said."

"Christ, let me - ah. Aah."

"' - at my flatmate's blog when he doesn't do more than state - simple - truths -"

"I - "

" - about the extent of my factual - knowledge - of - "

"God, yes - "

" - the _rotation_ of celestial bodies."

_"Oh!"_

"'Because there are a lot - of other things - that he knows - about me -

"John - "

" - and that he might put - in his blog - one day - such as - "

"John - "

" - the fact that all he needs to make me come all over the sheets in less than three minutes is two fingers and his voice.' Now, repeat that."

"I - I do not - come - oh. Oh. _Oooh._ "

"Mmh. Yes you do. Nice."

" - " 

 

* * *

 

"John?"  
  
"Mmh?"

"What's my next homework?"


End file.
